<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>那些年的圣诞假 by LizardKur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355938">那些年的圣诞假</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardKur/pseuds/LizardKur'>LizardKur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardKur/pseuds/LizardKur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当他无处可去，她开口了，然后故事发生了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>那些年的圣诞假</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/gifts">Lavinya_Jia</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644843">Christmas Holiday</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster">floorcoaster</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>第一年</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione最后检查了一次房间，确认她已经收拾好了所有行李。她已把抽屉检查了三遍，衣柜两遍，又再次检查了床下。其实她只打算圣诞假回家待几个星期，但一想到要把任何东西留在这个离家这么远的“家”（她的宿舍），她还是觉得有点怪怪的。</p><p>对自己万无一失的工作感到非常满意，Hermione抓起书包，在这学期最后一门期末考试之前早早地出门吃早饭。她气定神闲，边吃边浏览着笔记。她要了一杯咖啡边走边喝，穿过校园，为自己在考试前留出的充裕时间而暗暗开心。她最不喜欢的就是匆匆忙忙，尽管那与内心不断微微震颤的兴奋并不冲突。那种兴奋总是在事情的尾声处突然造访。一个学期的大学生活即将结束，她多少有点紧张、期待和激动。</p><p>当她走近大楼时，一个长凳上的身影吸引了她的注意，他伶仃一人，在凛冽的寒风中瑟缩着。连续四个月在人类学导论课上坐在他后面，她在任何地方都能认出他的后脑勺。</p><p>“喂，Malfoy。”她微笑着走近他。</p><p>他无精打采地抬眼。“嘿。”</p><p>他们是如何进入同一所大学的——这所号称是全欧洲最好的魔法学院——可谓说来话长。她想继续接受同时包括魔法和麻瓜的教育，她也被录取了。Draco也有类似的想法，但作为战后改造的一部分，他被要求一整年只上麻瓜课程。魔法部甚至还列出了几门他必须学的课，人类学就是其中之一。在课上看见他算是个古怪的奇遇，但由于基本上是无依无靠地被扔进了麻瓜生活，他最终还是放下自尊，跟她说了话。一开始只是简短的寒暄，但她让他笑了一次，他就自如多了。</p><p>“你吃完了吗?”她回头瞥了一眼她走向的门，问道。</p><p>“是的，”他淡淡地说。</p><p>不想被他的酸楚所影响，她微笑着随口问道：“你假期有什么打算？”她刚说完，就恨不得把话咽回去了。</p><p>他皱起了眉头，但没有朝她发火，而是踢开了脚边的一块石头。“我会留在这。”</p><p>她心里责备自己如此迟钝。当然，他能做什么呢？他的父母都在阿兹卡班，至少还要再待几年。他也不会有朋友的陪伴，因为他们中的许多人也在阿兹卡班，或在工作。一想到他圣诞节无处可去，她就想起了Harry，一阵感触席卷了她。</p><p>“你可以和我一起回家，”她不假思索地提议。</p><p>他惊讶得睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“我是说，如果你愿意的话，”她结结巴巴，心里打着鼓。她刚刚说了什么？“这总比一个人在这里呆两个星期强。”</p><p>“我……嗯……我没……他嗫嚅着，却没有说“不”。</p><p>Hermione想着如此处境中他会是有多孤独，这坚定了她说服他来的决心。“你一定要来。我妈妈会做美味的烤肉，我的堂兄弟们也都会来（虽然只是在平安夜）。我们总会做很多饼干，你还可以帮忙装饰圣诞树。他们会留到我回家再一起装饰它。我们还会为陋居的圣诞节准备馅饼，但如果你想的话，也可以不做。我——”</p><p>Draco抬起手来打断了她，从某种意义上她为此感到感激。“感谢你的……邀请，Granger，但……”</p><p>“哎，Malfoy。答应吧。去我家过圣诞节肯定比待在这里的好，不是吗？”她不太明白自己为什么要如此强迫他，只是她知道一个人是多么难以忍受。而且她也不再厌恶他了，所以他的痛苦不会给她带来丝毫快意。</p><p>他踌躇着。她笑了起来。“太好了。我9点有最后一场期末考试，应该11点结束。那么……中午还在这里见？然后我们一起去？”</p><p>“我……也许……”他说，眸中闪过一点含笑的微光。</p><p>“太好了！”她似乎已显得有些太过热情。“到时见！”没等他回答，她就转身大步走进了大楼。她的心怦怦跳着：她都做了些什么?</p><p> </p><p>ooo</p><p> </p><p>考试后，Hermione冷得加了些衣服，一时忘记了她的邀请。当她看见Draco还坐在那张长凳上，身边放着一个黑色的大行李袋在等着她，她一刹那怔住了。</p><p>“我以为我们中午见面，”这是她唯一能说出口的话。</p><p>他耸了耸肩。“我也没有别的事可做。我可以等。”</p><p>“不，别傻了。我还得去拿上我的手提箱，然后我们就能出发。”Hermione示意他跟上，他就跟在她后面几步。他们相对无言，在拿东西的时候，他就在外面等着她。她给了他一个宽慰的微笑，然后朝停车场走去。</p><p>“你去哪儿？”他问道，急匆匆地跟了上去。</p><p>“去我的车那儿，”她说。</p><p>他停了下来。“你的……什么?”</p><p>她目有讶意。“噢！对了。是的，我有辆车，我一般都开车回家。这样对你来说可以吗?”</p><p>Draco似乎用力吞咽了一下，点了点头，但眼神泄露出惊恐之色。</p><p>她扑哧一笑。“别担心，我的车开得很好。我们走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>ooo</p><p> </p><p>和Draco一起度过的两个星期是Hermione有记忆以来最棒的日子。刚开始有点尴尬，尤其是因为她父母那无穷无尽的问题：他们在约会吗？他喜欢她吗？她喜欢他吗？Hermione向他们保证，这些都是绝不可能的。不消一日，这些尴尬就都烟消云散了。</p><p>Hermione发现Draco和她父亲一样喜欢下棋。两人相见恨晚。Draco的厨艺也让她大吃一惊：他在离家后的第一个学期发现了烹饪的乐趣，并做了一个蛋奶酥，Hermione的妈妈每天对此赞不绝口。他在陋居过得很开心，在她的“大家庭”里也颇受喜爱。就他们两个人时，他也很友善。她发现他们可能可以成为朋友，而他似乎也对此并无异议。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第二年</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>星期五是Draco一周中的最爱。这一天他的课早早结束，他最喜欢的咖啡馆会在三点以后供应糖可颂，而且，这一天他一定会在晚上见到Hermione。前一年的圣诞节，她带他看了电影，他立刻就着了迷。当他们回来时，她建议他们每周聚在一起看一次，也邀请一些朋友。电影之夜荧荧闪烁，很快就成为了他黯淡的生活中的一道光。</p><p>Draco不久就意识到他爱上了她。起初他试图抗拒，但没有用。他了然发觉她是他所认识的最风趣、最善思、最固执、最暴躁，也是最美丽的女人。</p><p>唯一的问题是她尚对他的感受一无所知。她以为他们只是很好的朋友。他并不介意，因为在他看来，他们终将在一起，而他如此享受与她的友谊，并不想匆忙冒进。他再三思忖是否要在这个圣诞节告诉她。他甚至给她做了个礼物。多亏魔法部，他没有钱买任何他看得上的东西。他所有的钱都被冻结了，直到他大学毕业并找到“可靠的工作”（谁知道那是什么）。</p><p>即便如此，为了这份礼物，他还是动用了生活费中买书和饭菜的钱，有几天甚至饿着肚子。他最后买到了一条简单的金质项链和一个吊坠勾，然后用魔法把雪花做成了一颗心。这其中的精工巧思出乎他的意料，还好他有魔法图书馆和里面巫师的帮助才完成了它。</p><p>但后来某事发生了。</p><p>那是圣诞节前一个月的一个普通的星期五。最后一节课结束他就直接去咖啡馆买了两块糖可颂，他们俩一人一块。再去往图书馆，他每周都要在那里打工几个小时。稍晚的时候他去到Hermione的宿舍，然后他们在她那层的公共休息室里看电影。</p><p>当他走进门的时候，那儿已经热热闹闹了。</p><p>“嘿，”他看到她时就弯起了嘴角。</p><p>她浅笑着回应。“嗨，Draco。”这时又有人闯进了他们的空间。“噢，Draco，这是Nathan。Nathan，这是Draco。”</p><p>Draco的心往下一沉，他庆幸自己的手上拿满了东西，所以可以免于和他握手。</p><p>“幸会，”Nathan说。“久仰大名。”</p><p>Draco立刻感觉到他和Nathan永远都处不来，而Nathan也无此意。他挤出一个僵硬的微笑，说道：“不敢当。”</p><p>有人关上了灯，大家都争相坐下。Draco盯着Nathan，彼人正坐在他的专座——Hermione旁边的座位上。当她向Nathan探过身去时，他的眼中燃起了怒火，而当那个男人伸出胳膊搂住她时，他沸腾了。</p><p>他从没想过事情会如此发展。 </p><p> </p><p>ooo</p><p> </p><p>至少，他还能指望这个假期。Draco把礼物深深塞进箱子的一角，用魔法把它藏了起来。当然没有必要带上它，更别说向她表明心迹了。</p><p>自从去年圣诞节他和Hermione的父母相谈甚欢，他们就一再邀请他假期去他们家。他和他们一起度过了许多假期，当然还有Hermione。他从没觉得和谁相处像与他们一样和谐。他以为那是因为Hermione，但也许那是错觉。他原以为他们之间有一种再清楚不过的奇妙联系，他们的默契，他们的斗嘴，他逗她笑的方式……</p><p>Draco放下期待，收拾行李去了Hermione家。他决定无论如何都要玩个痛快。毕竟，她仍然是他的朋友，他也真心喜欢她的父母。拿着包，Draco锁上房间，走向Hermione的车。再说，他还可以单独拥有Hermione两个星期。她肯定也知道这是每年圣诞节的惯例，对吧?</p><p> </p><p>ooo</p><p> </p><p>叮咚!</p><p>“Draco，亲爱的，你去看看好吗？”Granger太太叫道。</p><p>“当然！”他无比轻快地答道。那是圣诞节前夕，按照传统，Hermione一家会邀请亲朋好友来家里吃顿大餐，交换礼物。</p><p>在过去的十分钟里，来访者都没什么特别的，所以开门时Draco觉得没什么大不了。但他惊恐地发现，来的不是别人，正是Hermione的……那什么……Nathan。</p><p>来人比Draco稍高，黑色的卷发垂落到肩膀处。他对Draco热情地笑了笑。“圣诞快乐！”说着，递给他一个包裹，里面显然是一瓶葡萄酒。</p><p>Draco恶狠狠地白了他一眼。</p><p>“噢太好了，你来了！”Hermione在Draco身后探出头来，越过Draco把Nathan拉进了屋里。一瞬间，他们在房子里不见人影了，Draco仅存的好心情也随之毁于一旦。</p><p>“谁呀？”他关上门时，Granger太太走来向他问道。</p><p>Draco把酒递给了她。“我猜是……Hermione的……男朋友。”他试图驱走自己不请自来的坏情绪，强迫自己对这个他曾想过当成第二个母亲的女人微笑。他不能让她知道，甚至不能让她疑心他的难过。</p><p>“啊。”她点了点头。“是的，她说过她邀请了他。”</p><p>Granger先生拯救了他。Granger先生把大家叫到桌边，Draco跟着他们，静下来重新振作。一想到吃完饭还要看到Hermione和别人在一起的场面，他就想把拳头重重地打在什么上面。Hermione在去餐厅的路上抓过他的手腕拦住了他。</p><p>她看起来诚恳极了，说道：“Draco。Nathan是……一个麻瓜。所以……能请你帮我保守秘密吗？”</p><p>Draco没有掩饰他的惊讶。“哦，我…当然可以。我们周围全都是麻瓜。”</p><p>她舒了口气。“谢谢。Hermione捏了捏他的胳膊，转身和他踏进了房间。</p><p> </p><p>ooo</p><p> </p><p>包括Hermione和Nathan在内的所有人都走了以后，Hermione的父亲邀请Draco去下棋。一战接一战，Hermione回来时战局已近分晓。她抱了抱父亲，围观了一会儿。</p><p>几分钟后她叹了口气。“象棋不适合观赏。我要去看点别的了。”</p><p>Draco感受到了她的目光。电影是他们俩的专属。但他不确定自己能不能像什么都没发生过一样坐在她身边。还没有。他目不转睛地盯着棋盘，目光在棋子之间迅速移动，盘算着下一步该怎么走。她心领神会，离开了。Draco走出一步后，她的父亲审视棋局。当他落子时，他说道：“我不担心，孩子。”</p><p>Draco揶揄道：“哦，我也不担心。我想我还差三四步就胜券在握了。”</p><p>她父亲注视着他。“我不是在说比赛。”</p><p>Draco皱眉，又把注意力转移到棋盘上。他几乎就要继续问下去，但他最终决定不想知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第三年</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后一门考试交卷后，Hermione如释重负地笑了。她欣然想到一切终于都结束了。这是她最艰难的一学期，不仅仅是课程上。她经历了一段难捱的失恋，病了三个星期，最糟糕的是，她几乎见不到她想念的Draco。他也一直很忙，他们不再能每周都聚在一起看电影。这是时常的事，有几次他或她都不得不在最后一刻爽了约。</p><p>她很想他。</p><p>两个星期的圣诞假期对她来说就像考试月黑暗生活中的灯塔，她期待着能和Draco单独相处。他们还像从前一样，一起看电影，一起嬉闹，下个学期绝对会好得多的。一定。</p><p>Draco在车里等着她，她一到，他就温暖地笑了。他帮她拿过东西，然后为她打开车门。他甚至还在走过走道时吹起了口哨。</p><p>“你心情不错，”她边说边发动了车。</p><p>他耸肩。“两周都不用上课啊，”他说着，打了个哈欠。“抱歉。”</p><p>“学习到很晚吗？”她问。</p><p>“嗯，差不多吧，”他回答，望向窗外。</p><p>“好吧，我搜集了20世纪90年代的最佳电影，我想我们可以轮流选出我们想看的。我想如果我们努力点，一天可以看四部。”当她发现他并没有笑时，她加了一句：“我在开玩笑呢。当然不是关于影单……”</p><p>“不，电影很棒。我很开心。只是…我不能一直陪着你。我和几个朋友计划去瑞士滑雪，但我会回来过平安夜的。”</p><p>这消息就像一记重击。“噢！……那听起来很棒。”她努力让自己的声音听起来轻松愉悦，虽然她和他共度两个星期的希望已就此破碎了。</p><p>他似乎松了口气，好像刚才一直在害怕告诉她他的计划。“这对我来说是第一次，真的。第一次和朋友一起旅行。麻瓜朋友。但愿我不会滑倒，施个咒什么的。”</p><p>Hermione费力地微笑着。真的，一切都会好的。他会和朋友们玩得很开心，然后他会回来，和她一起看电影。“你还去陋居吗?””她问道。</p><p>“当然，”他突然油腔滑调。“我怎能错过。”</p><p> </p><p>ooo</p><p> </p><p>晚餐在七点开始，七点整。Draco是知道的。那么他在哪？只剩五分钟了，她还没有他的消息。一分钟又过去了，她听到了敲门声。<strong>终于！</strong></p><p>Hermione迫不及待地跑到门口迎接她最喜欢的朋友，可是打开门时却大惊失色。Draco带着一个女人站在她家的门廊里，还手牵着手。Draco的另一只手里拿着一瓶酒——一瓶好酒，她想，之后才想起他并没有钱。</p><p>“Hermione？”Draco温和地叫道。</p><p>她把目光从酒转向他的脸。“来了。你好，Draco。你终于‘凯旋’了。”</p><p>“都是我的错，”那个女人说。“我弄丢了我的一只耳环，Draco想帮我，而且……”</p><p>“我打翻了一个花瓶，弄得一团糟，”他不好意思地耸耸肩。</p><p>“更不用提所有的玻璃了，”女人微微一笑。</p><p>Hermione已经开始讨厌她了。“好吧，欢迎，”她说道。又是一记重击。无数个问题闪过脑海，她不得不摇晃脑袋来把它们理清。</p><p>“等等，Hermione。”Draco轻轻拉住了她的胳膊。“首先，让我来介绍一下。这是Sarah。Sarah，这是Hermione。”</p><p>Sarah伸出手来。“Draco和我说了很多你的事！”她喊道。“我等不及想认识你了。”</p><p>Hermione真的很想一拳砸在她脸上。“我们会玩得尽兴的。请进，我想一切都准备好了。”她没有等他们回答，也无法看Draco一眼，气得脸色煞白。她强作笑意，粉饰太平。为Sarah做了介绍之后，她在母亲身边坐了下来。</p><p>“你能相信吗?他！”她问。</p><p>“亲爱的，你说谁?”</p><p>“Draco啊！他就带着一个——一个人来了，问都没问一下！好像这地方是他的！你知道，他总是那么自以为是，而且——”</p><p>Granger太太拍了拍她的胳膊。“哦，亲爱的，他确实问了我们。几天前他打电话来问，我说了没事。”</p><p>Hermione盯着自己的盘子，感到一阵晕眩。“知道了。我只是……想他应该问问我。”</p><p>“为什么？我们希望他能把这里当成自己家一样，”她母亲说着，递给她一些土豆。“我很高兴他这么做了。”</p><p>晚餐在她周围进行着。Hermione回应着人们的搭话，但临近结束时，泪水已经充满了她的眼眶。Draco的一言一行都让她不顺眼，也一时更助长了她的怒意，即使在了解了Draco事先询问过带Sarah来之后也没有减弱。她不能看着他而不感到……行吧，她也不知道该怎么称呼这种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>ooo</p><p> </p><p>“那么，今年就轮到Malfoy了？”Ron朝Draco点点头，把一个面包卷塞进嘴里。</p><p>Hermione瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“她真挺火辣的。”Harry赞赏地说。Ginny用胳膊肘狠狠戳了他一下。</p><p>“嗷！”</p><p>Ron大笑，面包片散落一桌。“他说的没错啊。”</p><p>Hermione的怒气在沉默中蒸腾。自从Draco带着Sarah出现后，她一直在愤怒和恐惧之间徘徊。这会儿又是一些她绝不想承认的事。谢天谢地，话题一转，她尽力佯装参与。她不想看Draco，尤其是他正在和Charlie和Bill愉快地交谈。</p><p>晚饭后，一年一度的魁地奇比赛开始了。Hermione发现自己在Sarah身边看着。</p><p>“他们每年都打？”Sarah问她。</p><p>Hermione点了点头。“从没败过。”</p><p>一分钟过去了。Sarah说：“他没完没了地说起你。”</p><p>“你跟他交往多久了？”Hermione忍不住问道。</p><p>“大概有三个月了，”Sarah回答说。</p><p>又是一击。三个月？</p><p>“他真的从来没有提过我？”Sarah问道。</p><p>Hermione从这个女人的声音里听出了她的疑虑和自我怀疑，她担心Draco不是真心的，或者不像她那样真心。一瞬间，Hermione觉得自己有些残忍。她不能。“说实话，这学期我几乎没跟Draco说过话。我们都太忙了。”</p><p>这似乎安抚了Sarah。</p><p>三个小时后，比赛结束，Draco抓住了金色飞贼，这是Harry第一次在圣诞节输掉比赛。Hermione想祝贺他，但她看见Sarah朝他跑来，搂住他并热情地吻着他。</p><p>这情景回答了Hermione心中所有的疑惑。</p><p>她早已爱上了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第四年</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco很少收到邮件。非常少，事实上，因为他几乎从不检查邮件。猫头鹰棚屋总是不得不在信件已经送来一周之后给他发送提醒。因此，当一个猫头鹰棚屋工作的学生来敲门时，他猜也是例行公事。但这次，他直接拿到了这封信。</p><p>“是人工投递，”学生嘟囔着，送完信就走了。</p><p>也许他认出了我吧，Draco想着，带上了门。他把那个厚厚的信封翻过来查看发信人的信息，当他意识到这封信来自他的母亲，差点儿把它掉在地上。紧接着他扯开信封，迫不及待地读了起来。整整八页，他一动不动地站在房间里读完了。</p><p>她到家了！他良好的表现，以及Potter在她的5年审查中所提供的证词，终于让她得到了释放。他可以回家了。他可以和妈妈一起过圣诞节了。</p><p>他欣喜若狂，抓起外套和围巾，往身上一套就往外跑，一路穿过校园奔向Hermione的宿舍。她一定在学习，但他不在乎——这可等不及了。</p><p>她打开门，看起来就是那副被打扰而烦躁的样子。他一阵风似的冲进屋里，挥舞着那封信。</p><p>“我妈妈回家了！就现在！她给我寄了封信，让我回家过圣诞！”他顿了顿，无法也不愿再抑制自己飞扬的笑眼。“我可以回家了！”</p><p>她的眼亮了，刚才的烦躁一扫而空。“噢,Draco！这太不可思议了！”</p><p>“不敢相信，”他喃喃道，又看了看那封信。“我要回家了。”</p><p>“那你就不跟我一起回去了，”她说，声音里透出一丝失望。</p><p>他迎着她的目光。“不了，抱歉。但，听着，我想让你来我家几天。答应我你会的。”她睁大了眼睛。“我会把房子修缮一新，让它一点也不像……上次你在那儿的时候。”</p><p>犹豫的神色爬上她的面庞。他走上前去，热切地望着她。“拜托了,Hermione。”</p><p>她木然地点了点头，他松了口气。“太好了。我圣诞节去陋居，然后我们再一起去我家。”</p><p>“好吧，”她说，尽管他觉得她好像下一秒就会改变主意。 </p><p> </p><p>ooo</p><p> </p><p>陋居的生活是美妙的，闹哄哄、乱糟糟却是暖洋洋的。Draco在那儿得到的快乐远比他承认的要更多。之后他带着Hermione通过飞路网来到了Malfoy庄园，雀跃地领她走进他的生活，就如同她曾经对他那样。当他们通过飞路时，眩目的光瞬间吞没了他。他笑了。庄园在Hermione面前浮现，她目瞪口呆。Draco和他的母亲用白色的小灯装饰了整个楼层，巨大的常青树枝装饰着整个墙裙。到处闪烁着金色或银色的光点，整座房子焕然一新。他不愿任何东西让她想起上次在这里的回忆。</p><p>接着，他带她去见了他的母亲，一切都好。Narcissa很喜欢Hermione，Draco先前和他说了很多Hermione的事，她早已对Hermione心生喜爱。他们一起吃了一顿简单但美味的晚餐，其间Narcissa一直和他们轻松地聊着天。吃着吃着，Hermione似乎就自在多了，不过他看得出她还是有些紧张。</p><p>Narcissa跟他们道了晚安后，Draco想带Hermione看看房子的其他地方。</p><p>他们走遍了每个角落，最后来到了房子属于他的一侧。“我的房间在大厅的尽头，”他指着那里说。“你的房间在这。”他又指了指他们旁边的门。</p><p>“太好了。刚好我累了。”Hermione上前推开门，但Draco拦住了她。</p><p>“等等。我想给你看样东西。”就是这个。这是他一直在等的时刻。</p><p>Hermione疲惫地朝他笑了笑。“好吧。”</p><p>Draco把她拉到另一扇门前，打开门请她先进。她踏进房间，环顾四周，试着理解她所看到的一切。接着她笑着叫了出：“一个电影房？”</p><p>他咧嘴一笑。</p><p>她的眼神闪烁着，摇着头。他屏住了呼吸。一会儿，她的目光柔柔地落在了他身上。“我不知道该说什么了！我不敢相信Malfoy庄园竟然有电力系统！”</p><p>“妈妈也不敢相信，”他得意洋洋，“我们坐下吗？”</p><p>Hermione望着他。“哦，Draco，我也不知道。”</p><p>“我们可以看任何我们想看的电影，”他加重语气，“还有爆米花机，我在橱柜里放满了你看电影时最喜欢的零食。”</p><p>她咬着嘴唇。“这太……出乎意料了，Draco。这有点……”</p><p>他的喜悦一时阑珊。“Hermione，怎么了？我感觉你有心事。”</p><p>她耸耸肩，避开他的目光。“只是……我……噢，Draco，你为什么这样？”</p><p>“你是说电影房？”他问道。</p><p>“这一切！”她哽声叫道，“电影房、邀请我、让我见你母亲。我不明白！”</p><p>他的心加速了，想着如何才能巧妙地回答她而不透露他的心意，但他意识到他们之间已经到了某个关头。她问题的答案是那么简单。“我有东西要给你。”</p><p>她摇头。“为什么转移话题？”</p><p>“我没有。不算转移话题。相信我。”他拉住她，摊开手掌，把那个黑色小袋放在她手心。</p><p>“Draco。”她警告他。“怎么回事?”</p><p>“就是……你就不能直接打开它吗?”</p><p>拿到项链，她的指尖颤抖了。她微微喘息着：“噢！这太可爱了！”她拿起它来，打量着那颗心形吊坠。“这是什么？我从来没见过这样的小东西。”</p><p>“这是……雪花，”他说，Hermione疑惑地看着他。“这是我做的，两年前。我本打算把它给你然后…告诉你我爱着你。”</p><p>她杏眼圆睁，然后垂下眼睫，目光落在项链上。</p><p>“但你和Nathan在一起了，然后，说实在的，我就不再想了。”</p><p>她轻柔地，几乎是虔诚地，抚摸着那颗心。“你……用雪花，做了这个。可它甚至都不是凉的。”</p><p>她是故意忽视了重点吗？“我曾想象我们的故事会和你带我看的那些电影一样。也许我们会一同起舞，以终成眷属圆满收场。但你和别人约会的事实对我的打击出乎我的意料。”</p><p>“所以你也开始约会了，”她接着说，锐利地盯着他。</p><p>“我怀疑自己最初的感觉，”他承认，“我用另一些原因来解释它们。我交往了……几个女人。Sarah是我交往时间最长的，但我最后意识到，我一直在努力寻找一个像你的人。而没有人能真的像你一样。”</p><p>“但是你几个月前就和Sarah分手了，”她说。“你为什么什么都没说呢？”</p><p>他皱起眉头。“我……退缩了。我们之间很好，我不想冒着失去你的风险说任何事情。”</p><p>Hermione闭上眼，把项链紧紧握在手心。当她打开双手时，泪眼婆娑。他们对他的伤害比他经历过的任何疼痛都深。“什么改变了你？”她低声问道。</p><p>“我找到了项链，就在我收到母亲来信的那天。我之前把它塞进后备箱的一个角落里，给它施了一个隐藏咒。我找东西的时候撞到了它。很多事开始说得通了。我……我意识到我依然和当初做好它时有着同样的感觉。除了……那感觉随年月一同增长，变得更加强烈。这太不可理喻了。”</p><p>她轻轻地摇晃他的胳膊。“不，不是不可理喻。我完全理解。”她望向他的双眼，那双眼睛正同时饱含着焦灼与激动。</p><p>“说实话，这一年我过得相当艰难。当你和她一起出现在我家时，我突然意识到我喜欢着你。”她笑了，眼中有光。“非常喜欢。”</p><p>Draco走近她，捧起她的脸。他轻轻地吻上了她的嘴唇，她颤抖着靠近。她拉住他的一只手，紧紧地握着，当他的亲吻加深，她进一步倚向了他。一次次美妙的触碰点燃了他的神经，他想不通自己为什么等到这天才吻了她。少顷，他结束了这个吻。</p><p>“我只有一个问题，”她气喘吁吁。</p><p>“问吧。”</p><p>“你用什么魔法做的那颗心？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>尾声</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亲爱的Hermione<em>,</em></p><p>Percy高兴疯了。他押中了这时候你会和Malfoy在一起。一百一十二加隆！我们其他人只想说一点：都是这该死的时间！</p><p> </p><p>致敬，</p><p>George</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>